


Day 9: Dizzy

by GemmaRose



Series: LawLu Week 2020 [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Protective Monkey D. Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Law is pretty sure he's not sick, he's just dizzy because he drank too much. That's all.Right?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: LawLu Week 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063889
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Day 9: Dizzy

Law was _not_ sick, thank you very much. He was the wielder of the Ope Ope No Mi, he didn’t _get_ sick. Just eating the damn thing had cured the worst of his symptoms, all those years ago, and he’d been far sicker then than anyone he’d been in contact with since- well, since he left Flevance. That did, however, leave the question of why the _fuck_ his head was spinning like this. He staggered free of his dance partner’s arms, batting the islander away as he searched for somewhere to sit down.

“Torao?” Luffy’s voice registered faintly, and Law turned to see hss fellow captain standing at his side, a hand around his wrist. Huh, weird he hadn’t noticed that. “You don’t look too good.”

“Don’t feel great either.” he mumbled, but he couldn’t quite tell if the words made it out of his mouth in any intelligible form. Luffy’s frown deepened, and Law leaned into him, lifting a hand to brush against his cheek. “I’s okay.” he tried to assure Luffy, because whatever this was would pass. He couldn’t be sick, after all, and Sanji would never let anyone poison food on his watch. Not that Law’d had any of the food here, anyways. Just some spectacularly shitty wine.

“I think-” he said after a long moment of concerned silence from Luffy. “I am _very_ drunk.”

“Oh, poor thing.” an islander- the one he’d been dancing with, he thought. The one who’d refilled his drink with that shitty, super-strong wine. “We’ve got some empty beds here in town. I’ll get him to one of those, let him sleep it off.” the islander’s hands on his shoulders were strong, but Luffy’s grip on his wrist was stronger, the ripple of his anger in the air palpable even through the dizzying haze.

“I don’t think you will.” he said, his voice low and dangerous. Law swayed on his feet, looking between them, his vision swimming too badly now to make out more than the vague shapes of them, Luffy’s hat a golden yellow beacon in the firelight, the local a smear of vague shadow-smudged colours and not much else.

“Why not?” the local tilted their head slightly, or at least Law thought they did. “He needs to rest, and there’s still plenty of food and drink and music for you to enjoy.”

“They’re right, Luffy.” he tried to say, but his tongue felt thick in his mouth, too heavy to make words, too heavy for any noise at all. Luffy’s hand clamped down on his wrist hard enough to hurt, and Law lost his precarious balance when he was tugged away from the islander, collapsing against Luffy with a groan. Dammit, he felt like he was gonna puke. He didn’t _wanna_ puke, especially not on Luffy.

“I’m not letting him go anywhere with you.” Luffy said, the air growing heavy around them. “Now leave us alone, before I **make you**.”

The local vanished into the crowd, and Law found himself looking up at Luffy with a gentle, calloused hand on his cheek. “Hey.” he managed to force out, grinning weakly.

“Hey, silly Torao.” Luffy sounded like he was smiling, though Law couldn’t quite be sure. “Go to sleep, I’ve got you.”

Law nodded, and with his eyes shut he managed not to throw up as Luffy lifted him up in both arms. He rested his cheek against Luffy’s shoulder, and was asleep before they left the square.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
